There's No Creature Like Snow Creature
There's No Creature Like Snow Creature is the first episode of the first season of What's New, Scooby-Doo?. Premise The amateur sleuths travel to a mountain resort for some skiing and to watch a snowboarding competition. They end up investigating rumors of a snow creature that is attacking the participants. When Velma catches a cold and Fred breaks his leg, it's up to Scooby, Shaggy and Daphne to solve the mystery. Synopsis Insert details here. Cast and characters Songs Villains * Snow Creature operated by the Mystery Sneak/Avalanche Anderson Suspects Culprits Locations * Ski resort ** Wilkinson Snowboarding Open ** Mystery Inc.'s cabin * Ski jump gate ** Ski jump * Theodore Shushman's cabin * Dead Man's Bluff Continuity * Scooby laughing at one of Shaggy's jokes, but then saying he doesn't get it may be a reference to the recurring gag in A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. Notes/trivia * The title plays off an old Broadway song, "There's No Business Like Show Business". * This is the first episode of a Scooby-Doo series to feature Frank Welker, Mindy Cohn and Grey DeLisle as the voices of Scooby-Doo, Velma Dinkley and Daphne Blake, respectively. ** Welker first voiced Scooby in the Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire DTV. ** DeLisle first voiced Daphne in the Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase DTV and then briefly replaced by second Daphne, Heather North Kenney, in Legend of the Vampire and Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico. * This is the first new episode to be produced by Warner Bros. Animation and aired on The WB's Kids' WB block. ** This episode introduces the gang's new outfits and slight redesigns (e.g. Velma's ruffled hair). Additionally, Daphne's green handbag is first seen in this episode as well. * Shaggy later listens to "It's a Rad, Rad World" in Safari, So Goodi!. * This is the second time after the Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (first series) episode, Shiver and Shake, That Demon's a Snake, that a member of the gang is unable to participate due to being sick. In addition, it's also the first time two members have been taken out during a case, this time one is injured. * The outfits the gang wear in the mummy scene of the opening sequence, they actually later wear for real in Mummy Scares Best. * This episode is in memory of Bob Onorato. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When Klug lands after his first flip, his entire face is missing. * The Mystery Machine is empty when it cuts Nancy off from asking her question to Mr. Wilkinson, and continues to be when Fred thinks he's watching a van that "looks" like the Mystery Machine on its own TV screen. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * When the Mystery Machine makes a perfect parking, its windows are shiny so it's impossible to see inside. The windows of the cars on either side of the van are also shiny as well. In other languages Home media * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Volume 1 - Space Ape at the Cape VHS released August 19, 2003. * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Volume 1 - Space Ape at the Cape DVD released June 1, 2004. * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Complete 1st Season DVD set released February 20, 2007. * Scooby-Doo! and the Snow Creatures DVD released September 9, 2011 and officially released in the US October 1, 2013. * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Holiday Chills and Thrills DVD set released October 16th, 2012. * Scooby-Doo! and Friends DVD to be released April 1, 2014. Quotes References }} Category:Series premieres Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 1 episodes